The Great Blue Feather Disaster
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Markie is the farmer on Sunny Island, and there is one person that she can't stand. And the feeling is mutual. Or is it? A love story so cheasy that it belongs in the history books. FarmerXVaughn ONESHOT!


_**Markie, Spring 3**__**rd**__**, Year 3**_

There are always those people that you just can't get along with. You don't know why (because there really is no logical reason) but just the mere thought of them makes you wanna sick your dog on Gannon (though I would never really do that to the gentle giant). They're that kind of people that always know how to push buttons that you didn't even know you had.

We all have one of these people, and for me, that person is Vaughn. Surely we all know Vaughn? The animal trader that can usually be found at either Mirabell's doing his job, at the beach chatting with Denny, or in the forest playing with a pack of dogs that love him (for some unknown reason). The white haired guy with the bad attitude and has a strange love of milk.

I HATE HIM!!!

Why? I don't know. We've just never been able to get along. For example, here is the scene from the day we met:

_There as a knock at my door in the early morning. Much earlier than I was used to getting up. I looked at the clock on my dresser and groaned before rolling out of bed. Four-thirty! Who visits a girl at four-thirty in the morning?_

_I looked in the mirror for less than a second to take in my 'just rolled out of bed' look. My hair in disarray, purple bags under my eyes, and wearing just my long white tee-shirt that reached my knees. I opened the door and glared._

"_What?" I hissed at the white haired man standing in front of me. _

_He looked taken aback for a second. "Uhhh… I'm here looking for a guy named Markie. Who are you?"_

"_What do you mean who am I? You're on my property and ask me who I am? I'm Markie."_

"_But… you're a girl."_

"_So? What's your point?"_

"_Markie is a boy's name."_

"_Since when? I'm named after my grandmother who was a cheerleader. Why can't a girl farmer be named Markie?"_

_He just looked dumbstruck for a minute. "Because it's a boy's name."_

"_Not anymore. And who are you?"_

"_My name is Vaughn."_

"_And you were making fun of my name."_

"_Hey! Vaughn happens to be a really nice name."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You would think so. It's your name. Can I go back to sleep now?"_

_He glared at me. I didn't like being glared at, so I glared back at him. We had a glaring contest to a while, before Julia hopped up happily to my house._

"_Hey Markie! Hey Vaughn! I see that you two have met? How are you getting along?"_

_Vaughn snorted in amused laughter and turned on his heel to leave. Julia sucked air in through her teeth. _

"_That bad huh?" She asked. "Well, at least you haven't killed him yet, huh Markie?"_

You see what I mean? INFURIATING!!! It's already been three friggen years on this island together, and we haven't had a single civil conversation. So, just in case I really do kill him some day and go to jail, I've begun writing this diary to show people that he really did disserve it.

Especially after today.

I grinned as I walked into Mirabelle's today (Wednesday) and held up the basket in my hand. "Yogurts for everyone!" I exclaimed holding one out to Mirabell and one out to Julia. I saw Vaughn standing silently in the corner and sighed before pulling out the mug of hot milk and handing it to him. "I even brought this for you. Happy birthday."

He looked slightly surprised but took it from me. I walked over to Julia and we started chatting like best friends do.

"He's so dorky, it's adorable!" She said, gushing about Elliot (of course). "I love that we're both good friends with Natalie. Hearing all the stuff he does at home just makes him seem even cuter!"

I nod and agreed with her, even though I've never seen Elliot as anything more than a nerdy little friend you make snowmen with in winter.

Mirabelle grinned from over the counter. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two were married before your birthday next year, Julia."

The blonde girl blushed and held her hands over her cheeks to hide it. "You think so? The only thing is, I think I'll have to be the one who proposes. There's no way Elliot will have the balls to. What about you Markie?"

I smirked. "No, I don't have any balls."

Her face turned red again. "That's not what I meant!!! I meant, do you think Elliot will have the courage to ask me to marry him?"

"Defiantly not. If he does, I'll buy you a new barn as a wedding gift."

She grinned. "You're on! I have to make sure we have witnesses so I can prove it if he does. What happens if he doesn't, and I have to? Oh! I know! I'll buy you a teleportation stone as your wedding gift for when you finally find a man."

"What!? No! Those are much too expensive. I couldn't let you do that. Besides, I'm never getting married."

Mirabell looked shocked. "Why ever not? I have no doubt that a bunch of guys are in love with you."

"Well, I hate to do it, but I guess I'll have to break their hearts. I'm can't get married. Ever."

Suddenly, Vaughn made a noise from the other side of the room that sounded like a mix between chocking and drowning and he spit out all the hot milk in his mouth. He wiped some off his lip with his sleeve and looked disgusted.

"This is the worst hot milk I've ever had. Gross! What did you make it with? D ranked milk and a rock?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and felt Julia take a quick step away from me. I was probably radiating with rage right about now. "Excuse me? Someone makes you a birthday present with S ranked milk that they could have sold and made money with, and you have the nerve to spit it out in front of them?!"

"Are you sure you've been taking care of your cows? This milk tastes like rotten fish!"

"Maybe the problem isn't with my cows! Maybe it's with you? Here, give it to Julia to taste. She'll tell the truth."

He held it to Julia and it sloshed out of the mug a little bit. Julia looked reluctant to get in the middle of the fighting between us two, but took it from him and took a sip. She shrugged. "Tastes like S ranked milk to me."

I grinned at Vaughn smugly. "There. Once again, I've proved that there is something wrong with you."

Vaughn growled angrily and snatched the mug back from Julia. "Whatever," He murmured before heading down towards the beach.

God! That man drives me insane!

_**Markie, Spring 5**__**th**__**, Year 3**_

I love Fridays. Why? It's not like I have a normal job where Friday is the last day of my workweek, so why do I love it so?

BECAUSE VAUGHN IS GONE!!!

Today was just an ordinary Friday. I went to Taro's to get the weather report from one of his weather sensitive body parts (that sounded SOOO wrong), talked to Natalie and Elliot, gave Felicia one of my recently discovered recipes, headed over to Mirabelle's to talk to Julia, then everything went down hill.

Sitting at the counter with an irritated expression and a glass of hot milk was none other than Vaughn.

"AHHH!" I cried out as I covered my eyes and turned around quickly. I peeked around my shoulder and saw him looking at me with this bewildered expression.

"Uhhh… Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled pointing at him accusingly. "You're not supposed to be in town on Fridays!!! You were supposed to leave last night! You ruin my Wednesdays and Thursdays! You can't have my Fridays too!!!"

"What are you yelling about!!! Would you just shut up for five seconds?! I missed the boat! I'm stuck here until next Thursday!"

I froze. A whole week? An entire week of having to see the ass every time I came to talk to my best friend? That's seven friggen days! I fell to my hands and knees and buried my face in the crook of my arm. "NOOOO!" I screamed.

Julia and Mirabelle burst through the front door behind me and then one of them tripped over me. I think it was Julia because I heard her yelp, but I didn't looked up.

"Markie?" Mirabell asked bending down to me. "Are you alright?"

"Vaughn! What did you do?" Julia asked the flustered man.

I could tell just by hearing his voice he was irritated. "Me! Why do I have to be the one who did something?"

"Well, you and Markie were alone and when we come in here she's on the floor. You had to be the one who did something."

"I didn't do anything! She just came in here and started freaking out!"

I stood up and put my hands on my hips to glare at him. "I did not freak out! I was just reacting naturally to the fact that I'm gonna have to see you every day for an entire week!"

Julia sighed in relief. "Is that all? Thank god. I thought maybe Vaughn had attacked you or something."

I snorted. "You think he could actually get the best of me? Puh-lease."

Vaughn glared at me and crossed his arms in that annoying way he does. " I could so take you, but I won't because you're a girl."

"That's just an excuse that boys use when they lose."

Mirabelle grinned. "You two fight like my brother and I used to fight."

Vaughn looked at her dumbly. "There's no way I act like I'm related to a psycho like her."

"And what's wrong with being related to me?"

"For one, you're insane! And I bet your family is too."

That set me off. He of all people should be able to tell when someone is sensitive about their families. That was the last straw. I lost control. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to. I punched him.

He laid on the floor with his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening his eyes and looking at me with a surprised look. "You hit me."

I nodded, ignoring the tears peeking the back of my eyes. I was not gonna cry. No way. I hadn't cried since I moved to this God forsaken island and I wasn't about to start by crying in front of the man I detested.

I wasn't able to open my mouth to speak. I was scared that if I focused on forming words I'd lose control of my tear ducts.

I looked at Julia and saw her standing there with a slack jaw, and Mirabelle beside her, just shaking her head. Then, I looked back at Vaughn as he began standing up. He chuckled and rubbed his jaw.

"You have quite the arm," He mumbled as if it was the only thing he could think to say. Then he looked up at me and his eyes widened. I figured he'd noticed that my eyes were glazing over.

I turned to leave before he could speak and walked as calmly as I was able out the door.

I am writing this at the mountain peak. I figured if Vaughn wanted to find me to talk about why I looked like I was about to cry, this would be the last placed her looked. I doubt he even knows this place is up here.

I was able to keep from crying even when I got up here. I guess the run helped me forget that I felt I like crying.

I'm not gonna let Vaughn know that what he said got to me. Starting tomorrow, I was gonna treat him like I always had. If he started mentioning today, I'd find an excuse to pass over the subject.

That jerk was not gonna get me to talk about it.

No way in hell.

I hate Fridays.

_**Markie, Spring 6**__**th**__**, Year 3**_

Something weird is going on. I expected Vaughn to start bothering me about yesterday, but he didn't. He glared at me when I walked into Mirabelle's like he'd always done, then turned back to his cup of hot milk.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but headed over to talk to Julia.

"Hey, girl," I said taking a seat across from her. "So, what do you want to so on this wonderful Saturday?"

She blushed. "I-," She started, but I knew what she was gonna say.

"You invited Elliot to hang out with us, didn't you?" I asked smirking.

She blushed even brighter. "I… I…. I…." She sighed and pulled a blue feather out of her bag.

"He proposed!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head. "No. I'm proposing. Our talk the other day made me realize that if I wanted to ever get married to Elliot, I'd have to be the one who asks. So, I was thinking the three of us hang out for the day, then you make an excuse to leave and I propose to him at the mountain peak during the sunset."

I couldn't help but grin. "Oooh. Romantic. How'd you get the feather, though? The shop was closed yesterday and it takes a whole day for Chen to get them in. I'd know. I ordered Pierre's for when he wanted to propose to Natalie."

Julia pointed the feather in Vaughn's direction. "Vaughn gave it to me. He said that today would be the best day to propose because it'll be raining all the rest of the week, and I was upset because I couldn't get a feather in time. He said that he had one and let me have it. I offered to buy it from him, but he told me that it was alright and just gave it to me."

I looked over my shoulder to look at the white-haired-wonder but he was gone, and I heard the front door slam.

If that wasn't odd enough, five minutes later, Elliot comes running inside with a very angry younger sister on his tail.

"Natalie!" He yelled hiding behind Julia. "You shouldn't be running so much when you're pregnant!!!"

Julia and I looked at Natalie oddly. "You're PREGNANT!!!"

She blushed, but was still glaring at her brother. "He told Pierre before I could! I wanted to be the one who told him!"

"Nattie!" Pierre shouted sounding worried as he ran in the door, breathing heavily. "Nattie! Don't run so fast. We Gourmets are made for food tasting, not running after our pregnant and very upset wives."

Natalie smiled at him and her angry mood flew out the window. "Sorry, Pi. How about we go home and you cook up something with fruit in it? You know how much you love to cook things with fruit it."

Pierre grinned and before I could blink they were gone.

"That was… odd." Julia said with a confused expression.

Elliot came out from behind her and sighed. "Thank god she's gone. So, you ladies ready to go?"

So, basically, we just hung out all day like we did every Saturday. Around four-forty, I claimed that I forgot to plant rice this year and hid behind a rock to watch.

My two friends just chatted for a minute, then about a minute after the sky first turned pink, Julia blushed and said something before pulling out a blue feather. Elliot didn't even hesitate to pull her into a hug and kiss her, before pulling out a blue feather of his own from his pocket.

I left, hearing the sounds of them laughing the whole way down the mountain.

I'm sad.

I'm sitting by the Harvest Goddess's lake as I write this. I'm the only one without someone. Julia and Elliot were getting married in a week. Natalie and Pierre had been married for the seasons already and were having a baby. Lanna and Denny got married a week ago and haven't left their house since (and I really don't want to know why)!

Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for them. They're my friends and I love them to pieces, but I guess I'm just lonely. I don't feel like getting up right now. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a little bit.

End of Entries

The Harvest Goddess sighed as she watched Markie fall asleep by the bank of her lake. She walked up beside the girl and bent down the wake her up, but stopped. She suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Vaughn was sleeping restlessly in his bed at the inn. He tossed and turned. He was dreaming of a beautiful woman (though not one nearly as beautiful as the girl he was in love with) with green hair. She smiled at him and pointed behind him. There, in the reflection of the water that had not been there before, was Markie. She looked like she was asleep by the edge of a lake.

He was confused. Why was he dreaming of Markie by a lake? Then, it began to rain. Markie was soon soaked to the bone.

Vaughn shot up in his bed and threw off his covers, before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards the lake by the church. When he got there, Markie wasn't.

He sighed in relief and started heading back, but then he saw a book. He picked it up and instantly recognized Markie's handwriting. So, she had been here. Then why had the left her diary?

Then, he noticed a dark shape sinking into the depths of the lake. With his heart in his throat, he realized it was Markie. Without another thought, he jumped in. Seconds later, he and the red headed girl resurfaced and he laid her on the ground gently. He pressed his hands just under her rib cage and pushed, then breathed into her mouth.

Vaughn groaned in exhaustion and laid his forehead on her stomach. He just sat for a moment, the cold rain pelting him.

"Vaughn?" Asked a tired voice.

The white haired man looked up and saw Markie looking at him. "Markie? Are you okay?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine. What's going on. What are you doing here? I-."

She was interrupted as Vaughn slammed his lips to hers. He pulled away after a minute. "I was so worried," He whispered before claiming her lips again. "I thought you were gonna a die."

"Don't worry Vaughn," Said a sweetly sick voice. "Markie was never in any real danger."

Both of them looked towards the lake and saw the green haired woman from before. Markie groaned in a annoyance and laid back in the wet mud. "What have you gone an meddled in this time?" She hissed.

The Harvest Goddess shrugged. "Meddling? Since when do I meddle in anything? I was just pushing Vaughn forward to embrace his true feelings."

"You were in my dream!" Vaughn exclaimed. "Who exactly are you?"

She smiled. "I'm the Harvest Goddess. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Vaughn. By the way, you two may want to get out of this rain."

Markie sighed as she walked into the warmth of the church and was suddenly dry (thanks to the Harvest Goddess) and Vaughn soon followed her.

Vaughn didn't say a word, but sat in one of the pews and looked at his hands.

"Vaughn?" Markie asked as she walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I hate that woman… Goddess… whatever."

Markie laughed and sat beside him. "Join the club. What is your reason for hating her?"

Vaughn didn't answer for a minute, but then sighed. "Well, I've already kissed you so I might as well say." He looked over at the confused girl. "I'm in love with Markie. I always have been. And, when I thought you were gonna die… I felt like… I was gonna explode or something. And it's entirely the woman's fault. I hate her for making me think I'd lost you."

Markie didn't say anything for a long time, but eventually looked over at him. "Vaughn… I-."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you hate me."

"But, I-."

"It's okay. Really. I don't mind. I've known I was gonna be alone for my whole life, so-."

This time, it was Markie who interrupted _him_ by laying her lips over his. "Shut up," She hissed, glaring at him before closing her eyes and smirking.

She pulled away, just so that there was an inch between them, daring Vaughn to close the distance. And he did.

He kissed her hard and long with his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. His hat had fallen off onto the floor and Markie was soon running her fingers through his soft white hair.

"I love you, Markie," Vaughn whispered against the nape of her neck as he tried to catch his breath. "I love you with all my heart, and I'm so sorry I've made these three years so hard on you. I just… didn't want to get close to someone that I thought might leave me someday."

Markie chuckled quietly. "If I remember correctly, Vaughn. You were the one who was always leaving."

Vaughn nodded and breathed in deeply through his nose to inhale her scent. "Not anymore. I'm staying here with you, forever."

Markie nodded. "That's right. You are. Because if you ever leave me, you are so dead."

"Is that your way of saying you love me too?"

"No." She bent down to peck his lips. "This is. I love you, too, Vaughn, and if you ever leave me you are sooo dead."

Vaughn laughed and looked up at her. "You know, that blue feather I gave Julia… it was for you. I missed the boat on purpose and I was going to propose to you today, but then… You said that thing about not being able to get married."

"Oh that? That was just an excuse to explain why I wasn't with anybody. Two seasons ago, Julia asked me why I didn't seem to be interested in any of the guys on the island, and I told her that it was against my parent's wishes for me to get married. The truth is, my parents are dead and I was just hoping that you'd come around and fall in love with me."

He sighed. "God, this is a mess."

"So, does this mean you didn't really dislike my hot milk and you were just upset about what I said?"

"No, I wasn't upset. I was devastated."

"Are you two really sure you should being doing this in a church?" Asked as voice.

Markie's heart stopped. "Oh perfect," She muttered. She turned around and saw none other than Nathan, grinning boyishly.

"Confessions of love are great and all, but try to keep the making out to a minimum," The brunette preacher said before walking in the back room.

Vaughn sighed against Markie's collarbone. "This is gonna be all over town by tomorrow afternoon. That man gossips like an old woman."

Markie smirked. "He was right you know. We could head over to my place. I have a blue feather there that I've been dying to give to you."


End file.
